epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Fanmade Pokemon Starters (Vote on what you want to see)
So I'm in the drawing mood and I want to give a list of two different sets of starters and whichever one receives the most votes, I will draw them and hten post them in this blog. With our further ado, here is the first set. (This is in order of when I drew them) Note: Each one will have a sub title Set 1: Water Starter Line: Tentacluss: Water Type This pokemon hides in an abyss off the coast of its region. It comes out at night to feast on unexcpecting prey. Octolass: Water/Dark Type The sharp sword-like tentacles are used to defend itself. It is a master of camoflauge Terropus: Water/Dark Type This pokemon is called "The Assassin of the Abyss". It glides through the water and tears apart prey with its claws. Fire Starter Line: Calfire: Fire Type Calfires are a very strong species, even at birth. They get mad very easily, making them dangerous to be around. Volcrino: Fire type Volchrinos travel in herds, scorching and trampling everything in their path. Rhinoserupt: Fire/Rock Type This pokemon is called "The Walking Eruption". As it runs, the volcanoes on its back keep on bursting out lava with each step when it runs. Grass Starter Line: Solisprout Grass Type These pokemon jump up from the ground at predators and try to head butt them away. They tend to live by tree roots. Privatree Grass Type After evolving, Privatree grows arm cannons that shoots earth material at enemies. Liutreant Grass/Poison Type This pokemon is called "The Sniper of the Forest" because it camoflauges itself in the thicket and can shoot poison-like substances enemies from up to 200 yards away. Second Set Grass Starter Line: Treetle Grass/Bug This pokemon disguises itself on tree leaves from predators. It often picks fights with other pokemon to test its strength. Thicksect Grass/Bug This pokemon attacks others out of power. It swings its wrecking ball-like tail at enemies to topple them. Stampedle Grass/Steel This pokemon is called "The Forest Stampede" because groups of them travel together, decimate all of the opponents in the way. Fire Starter Line: Snakano Fire Type This pokemon lives in the deserts of its region. If it is seen, it will chase you until you are 50 feet from where you've seen it. Aspycho Fire Type This pokemon is fabled in legend to have bit and killed a famous queen. When put into certain situations, it will somehow find a way out. Isisnake Fire/Psychic Type This pokemon is called "The Miracle of the Desert:. If you are stranded in the middle of this desert, Isisnake will appear before you and beckon you to the nearest Oasis. Water Starter Line: Bearbox Water Type This pokemon is a powerful fighter, even from birth. It can take down a junior wrestler a few months after birth. Wrestlrsa Water/Fighting Type Wrestlrsa's are powerful fighters outside and inside of the water. It uses a variety of techniques when fighting other pokemon. Aquariocean Water/Fighting This pokemon is called "The Bruiser of the North". This pokemon is an extremely powerful fighter, even more powerful then most professional fighters. If you make one mad, run for your life. And so that ends it Now I leave you with a poll! Which one do you want me to draw? Set 1 Set 2 Category:Blog posts